


A Pet That's Not You

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You convince the Lady of the Castle to get a pet.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	A Pet That's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no dog lover, but I can't say no to the wolfhounds of Dishonoured. I love those games dearly as much as those beautiful creatures.
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You lay in bed, your arm draped over your wonderful lover. You'd been going out for about a year now and thought it high time to get a pet. Something she wouldn't treat you as anymore, though you didn't mind in the least. It would be nice to see her act soft with something other than you and her daughters.

"I've been thinking," you start to say as she interrupts.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asks in return.

Damn you're seriously rubbing off on her.

"You're so funny, you should become a comedian."

She chuckles lightly as you tap her on the arm.

"What were you thinking?" she now asks seriously.

"I was thinking about a pet," you say and she looks to you.

"You are my pet," she tells you sweetly as she strokes your cheek.

"I thought I was your lover?"

"You are too."

"Then treat me as such," you frown at her.

"I do. I feed you, I wash you, I clothe you."

"I'm perfectly capable of that myself," you tell her straight.

"But it's so much better if I do it."

"That's why I'm getting a pet," you now throw off the blanket to stand and dress yourself as Alcina lays there watching you.

She can't help but sigh, loving when you take charge or at least try to.

"I'll be back soon," you wave as you head out the door.

You pull on your cloak and head out. You're not looking forward to tracking through the dense snow as it still continues to fall, but you prevail to get something in which you think will help Alcina think more of you in the long run. 

Stopping at the door of the farmer you know to have pups for sale, you knock and wait.

"Yes, what'll ya want?"

"You have pups for sale, right?" you ask.

"Pup," he corrects you. "The others are all gone."

"May I take a look?" 

He steps aside to allow you to enter his home, a growl is thrown you way as you walk into the kitchen. 

"Calm down, lass!" the man scolds her.

You move in closer to see she's protecting her last pup well, possibly in hopes of not losing this one too.

"I'm not going to hurt you," you say softly to the mother, who looks at you cautiously.

The man just pushed past you to move the mother aside.

"So, you wanna her or not?" he asks. 

You nod then pay him the money and take the pup with you back to the castle. Once you've shut the door behind you, you lower the pup to the floor. She seems rather timid to be here, then again so were you once upon a time ago.

"It's alright girl, you'll get used to it." You tell her softly.

She looks to you while whimpering, searching for a place to hide as you hear the sound of fabric rustling as three girls appear.

"What have we here?" Pandora asks

"We don't eat dog, tastes..." Alya makes a noise of disgust.

"Why did you bring this in here?" Daniela frowns.

"I bought her for your mother," you tell them, getting hysterical laughter in response.

Alcina looked down from the balcony above.

"What is that wretched thing?" she now asks as the three look up with a wide grin on their face.

"She bought it for you, mother." Alya giggles.

"Filthy creature," she went on as she walked downstairs. "They do nothing but roll around in filth and slobber all over."

You sigh and shake your head, now deciding to go and comfort the poor creature.

"It's alright they're just mean," you cooed.

"Why thank you," Daniela smirks.

You look at her and frown.

"Just give her a chance," you now say as Alcina towers over you.

She sighs heavily. "Fine, but if it starts making a mess it goes."

You look at her with a smile. "I'll train her."

She gives you a sceptical look as you pick the pup up for training.

xXx

As the days pass you find you're not actually getting through to the pup, she seems to be making a mockery of you and Alcina isn't surprised.

"Sit," you say for the hundredth time that day before grunting in annoyance at the giggling three before Alcina stops them.

"Sit!" you now hear her say.

To your surprise she was taking the command quite nicely.

"Stay!" she now adds.

You look to her, just as surprised as her daughters are.

"I wouldn't have taken you to be able to..."

"Quiet!" you now find that command was for you. 

The giggling starts up again and you frown as Alcina gets on with the training herself.

xXx

Soon enough you start to wonder if it was all worth it in the end as you now sat upon the floor while Alcina's new pet got to lay on the sofa with her. Even the bed had to have her pet on it as well, coming between you both. Maybe she had to go? Maybe you had to go? No, there was no way you were going anywhere, but just to test the water you asked.

"Maybe I should take my leave?" 

She spares a small glance your way, while petting her new pet.

"Well I'm off," you frown feeling teary eyed.

She takes a sip of her drink before setting it back down on the table.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she asks with a smug smile.

"No," you're quick to respond, quite quick indeed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You want me all to yourself, don't you?"

You swallow and then reply, giving her exactly what she wants. "I do."

"Then come here," she beckons you over.

You're quick to her side as she lazily reaches out to pet you.

"Good girl," she smiles.

Looks like the Lady now has two pets in her life.


End file.
